In the lining of your skin
by Forgotten Murderer
Summary: Tienes 35 y bailas lentamente en la oscuridad con el chico que siempre has querido, quien te hace recordar los días de verano y sonríe cada vez que te besa. AS CERTAIN DARK SERIES, PART 2 of 3. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA - AO3 - esta historia pertenece a heavy cream]


**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DE FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. ESTA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES DE MI AUTORÍA ORIGINAL,** **SINO QUE ES DE LA AUTORA DE AO3 HEAVY_CREAM. YO SOLO ME ENCARGUÉ DE LA TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Quizá, para los corazones sensibles, sea necesario el uso de pañuelos desechables de forma constante. También la forma en que está escrito es especial, ya lo notarán ;)**

Lo otro, Déjenme decirles, esta parte me costó demasiado traducirla, muchas cosas que adecuar y muchas cosas que no quise cambiar, porque la autora lo escribió de tal forma, que me fue imposible omitir gran parte de las cosas.

Espero recuerden la figura literaria "reiteración", ya que está presente constantemente en la historia.

Nos vemos al final~

* * *

Tienes 26 y estás dentro de tu cama en Nueva York. Son las seis de la mañana y él está a tu lado. Es temprano y sabes que él probablemente debe estar cansado, todavía con problemas con el horario, pero no puedes evitar acércalo hacia ti, depositando besos en su piel solo para probarlo, solo para sentir su calidez.

Él se despierta y se arquea contra ti antes de voltearse para mirarte con sus adormilados y dorados ojos, tu corazón se agita en tu pecho porque él es como un verano eterno y tú lo has necesitado por mucho tiempo, tanto que difícilmente sabes que hacer ahora que está aquí.

"Buenos días," lo saludas, él te sonríe y es como el amanecer.

"Buenos," él dice y te mueves sin darte cuenta, poniéndote sobre él porque tienes la repentina necesidad de sentirlo, besarlo. Lo necesitas, constantemente y piensas que posiblemente nunca dejarás de necesitarlo, y cuando envuelve sus brazos alrededor tuyo y te acerca hacia él, es como si todo se enfocara en un instante y algo dentro de ti parece calmarse, y tú piensas "por fin".

* * *

Tienes 26 y estás en Nueva York. Pronto será tarde y estás acostado, satisfecho y con un poco de sueño, estirado con tu vientre sobre su cama. Observas como camina mientras se dirige al baño, rascando su cabeza de forma distraída, completamente desnudo. La luz del verano que atraviesa la ventana juega sobre su piel morena, destacando el movimiento de sus músculos mientras avanza. Abrazas la almohada, frotas tu cara en ella cuando notas que tiene su olor, y te sientes como un tonto.

Y también muy feliz.

* * *

Tienes 27 y es el primer juego de la temporada, y lo estás besando en el camerino, posesiva y apasionadamente, pasando tus manos sobre ambos de sus costados para bajarlas hacia su trasero y ponerlas sobre el mismo. Un zumbido complacido escapa de tus labios cuando él gime. Deslizas una pierna entre las de él, acercándolo aun más hacia ti, alentándolo a frotarse contra ti, y tú podrías hacer esto por siempre, lo sabes. Podrías pasar una eternidad escuchando esos gemidos necesitados que salen de su boca, sintiendo su cuerpo ondularse bajo el tuyo. Deseas tener más tiempo para terminar lo que empezaste, pero el juego comenzará en algo así como medio minuto, y el entrenador seguramente te matará si te encuentra cogiendo en los camerinos.

Presionas completamente tu cuerpo contra el de él, mueves tu boca a su mandíbula y luego a su cuello, para dejar una roja y brillante marca en su piel pálida. Satisfecho, le das una última suave mordida a su lóbulo, recorriendo con tu lengua su arete y entonces, te alejas.

Él está apoyado contra los casilleros, su polera arrugada y casi totalmente fuera de sus pantalones, sus labios hinchados, y su rostro ruborizado. Él está duro igual que tú, pero esto es lo que tú querías, molestarlo a él y a ti mismo.

"Daiki," dice en una respiración, con necesidad, y eres brutalmente consciente de que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera, si lo hiciera con esa voz.

"Mierda," dices, tomas una respiración profunda, estiras tu mano y pasas tu pulgar sobre sus labios. "Mierda," repites y le besas una última vez antes de salir de allí para alcanzar a tu equipo.

Él se venga más tarde esa noche pero a ti realmente no te importa porque terminas viniéndote tres veces antes de dormir por 12 horas completas, y esa es una situación en la que todos ganan.

* * *

Tienes 32 y es el último juego de la temporada, será uno muy , puedes sentirlo en tus huesos. Es duro y complejo desde el principio, sabes inmediatamente que va a ser más duro de lo esperado, porque puedes tener a la experiencia de tu lado, pero ellos son jóvenes. La incertidumbre te invade como fuego intenso y es como si tuvieras 16 de nuevo, y cada giro es preciso, cada movimiento es calculado, y sientes como te pasa la cuenta en cada fibra de tu cuerpo.

Tienes 32 y tu cuerpo se siente pesado en el último cuarto y sabes, razonablemente, que a esta edad el desgaste es mayor. También decides mandar todo a la mierda, porque naciste para este momento, solo para este, y harás que tu cuerpo te obedezca.

Tienes 32 y tu rodilla derecha está comenzando a ceder, los músculos se sienten tensos, cada paso es un poco más corto, cada salto es un poco más bajo.

Tienes 32 y quedan 10 segundos de partido, vas a ganar esto porque eso es lo que tú haces, de eso es lo que se trata este juego.

Tienes 32 y eres lo suficientemente viejo para saber que has pasado tu límite y que no deberías hacer esa última canasta.

Tienes 32 y eres lo suficientemente viejo para saber que lo harás.

* * *

Tienes 32 y lo ves ganar el partido y caer y caer y caer.

* * *

Tienes 33 y él también, y ambos se encuentran solos en la oficina del doctor.

"Cirugía," el doctor dijo, "seguida de meses de rehabilitación."

Estás sentado en la mesa de examinación y él está apoyado contra la puerta, mirándote en silencio con sus ojos dorados y te sientes cansado de golpe. Miras hacia abajo, observas directamente a tu pierna vendada que te duele incluso cuando no está haciendo nada más que existir.

"Daiki," él dice suavemente de repente, muy cerca de ti y cuando subes la mirada, él está justo en frente tuyo.

"Daiki," repite, acaricia tu mejilla con su pulgar y solo te das cuenta en ese momento de que estás llorando.

"Ah-" comienzas a decir y tu voz se rompe, ni siquiera puedes maldecir de forma apropiada. Estás enojado y frustrado, y más que nada muy, muy asustado, supones que es por esa razón por la que estiras tu manos hasta llegar a su polera y ciñes tus puños sobre ella, presionas tu cara sobre su pecho. Él te sostiene, pone su mejilla sobre tu cabello y se deja abrumar por tus emociones.

"Todo va a estar bien," dice y quieres creerle pero conoces tu cuerpo y ahora mismo no parece que en algún momento vaya a estarlo.

* * *

Tiempo después recordarás ese año como 'el tiempo silencioso', porque aunque él nunca ha sido particularmente ruidoso, siempre ha tenido una presencia que hacía el aire cambiar, provocando que resaltara en una habitación llena de gente. Pero en esos meses luego de su lesión, después de la cirugía especialmente, él parece encerrarse en sí mismo y tú ves cómo se acuesta contigo en la cama, y se siente como cuando tú estabas en Tokio y él en Nueva York, con un océano entre ustedes.

Cayó en una depresión tan profunda que temes no ser capaz de sacarlo de ella, y cuando vuelve a la superficie, desata su ira sobre cualquiera que esté a su alrededor, particularmente sobre ti. Pero no encuentras difícil ser tierno cuando él parece no poder serlo, estar calmado cuando su ira lo invade, ser suave cuando está de mal humor. Tú lo apoyas cuando te necesita, y pasas las noches susurrándole 'te amo' cuando está dormido porque incluso si él no quiere escucharlo ahora mismo, sabes que es lo que más necesita.

* * *

Nunca has sido inconsciente del hecho de que eres un gran idiota, pero sabes que es diferente cuando te desquitas con él cuando todo lo que hizo fue preguntar: "cómo estuvo tu día". Pero lo que sucede es que no puedes controlarlo. No puedes hablar de ello, no con él, porque sientes que lo estás decepcionando, porque, demonios, envidias como es capaz de irse a trabajar y volver al fin del día, mientras tanto tú has estado atrapado en casa con muletas. Pero no es su culpa, claro que no lo es, alguien necesita asegurarse de que tú tengas comida y de que las cuentas tienen que ser pagadas y tú sabes eso, pero te molesta que él sea quien está haciendo las cosas en la casa.

"Él siempre ha hecho las cosas en la casa," Kagami, sin que se lo pidan, te menciona eso un día en una de sus visitas, y tú lo pateas con tu pierna buena.

"Es diferente," le dices y Kagami frunce el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Porque ahora tiene que hacerlo," le respondes y Kagami puede ser un idiota en la mayoría de las cosas, pero él lo entiende, y cree que es por eso que ustedes terminaron siendo algo así como amigos en primer lugar.

"Sí, pero solo porque él tiene que hacerlo no significa que no quiera," Kagami agrega y se lleva tu plato vacío a la cocina, y te das cuenta que claramente porque él dice cosas como esas, es que ustedes dos son amigos.

* * *

Hay un momento, cuando comienza a rehabilitarse, en que las cosas comienzan a cambiar y por un largo tiempo no estás seguro si es que están mejorando o empeorando. Por un lado mejoran, porque él tiene un objetivo en el cual concentrarse, lo que hace que salga más de la casa. Sin embargo, que no haya progreso lo frustra y él tiene miedo del dolor que siente, y tú sabes eso porque has aprendido a leer su cuerpo, a escuchar el volumen en las palabras no dichas atrapadas detrás de sus labios, porque sigue sin querer hablarte de ello. Empiezas a preguntarle más cosas sin intención de molestarlo, pero es solo que estás tan preocupado por él y tienes miedo de que el abismo entre ustedes nunca desaparezca, que jamás dejará ir la infelicidad que parece haberlo poseído completamente, que nunca más te dará esa sonrisa engreída que hace que tus rodillas se debiliten. Pero más que nada, estás preocupado de que nunca avanzará de ese punto, en donde los dos están atrapados. Así que preguntas más y haces que las cosas empeoren, haciendo que él reaccione mal. Lo dejas solo y después en la noche, ambos duermen dándose la espalda, fingiendo dormir.

Terminas hablando con Kuroko sobre ello, porque no sabes cómo sacarlo de donde está y Kuroko te dice: "oblígalo a salir, o bien, ten sexo con él."

Sientes que es el peor consejo que alguna vez te pudieran haber dado y llegas a casa de mal humor y un poco enojado, pero abres la puerta y lo ves en el sillón, con esa horrible mirada infeliz y decides que nada podría ser peor. Tomas una respiración profunda y cierras la puerta tras de ti.

"Llegué," dices en la voz cantarina más molesta que pudiste lograr hacer y él te mira para decirte bienvenido a casa, para después volver su mirada a la televisión y cambiar de canal. Te mueves y te paras frente a él, te doblas para besarlo y él responde como si fuera una tarea, así que tú te montas a horcajadas sobre él, cuidadosamente, y él inmediatamente se queja.

"¿Qué mierda?" Espeta, pero tú ya lo estás besando de nuevo, pasando tus manos por su cabello ignorando como aprieta sus puños en tus costados.

"Quiero hacerlo," dices cerca de su oído, luego depositas insistentes besos en su mandíbula pero él te aleja.

"Quítate de encima," dice y tú aterrizas a su lado en el sillón, extendido sobre los cojines.

Entonces decides intentarlo, porque esperas como un infierno que Kuroko esté en lo correcto, y le das una de las sonrisas más socarronas en tu repertorio y le dices: "¿Qué, acaso ya no puedes joder?"

El cambio es instantáneo. Su humor pasa por el enojo, para que medio segundo después pase por la incredulidad, finalmente terminando en furia.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunta en voz baja de forma peligrosa, y tú te encoges de hombros, poniéndote de pie.

"No te preocupes, me haré cargo de esto por mí mismo," dices y avanzas hacia la habitación con tu corazón en la garganta porque esto podría ir terriblemente mal. No has dado ni un paso dentro de la habitación, cuando te agarra y te lanza a la cama. Lo que sigue es el sexo más enojado que alguna vez hayas tenido y no hay delicadeza, pero si está presente toda su habilidad y determinación, y tu primer orgasmo es arrancado de ti antes de que sepas lo que está sucediendo.

"Me sacas de quicio," él dice y usa tu semen como lubricante. "Eres un dolor en el trasero," agrega con un gruñido mientras te abre y no puedes ni siquiera tomar un respiro. Él es cuidadoso incluso cuando es impulsivo y el dolor hace que el placer sea más intenso. Estás duro de nuevo, más rápido de lo que es estrictamente cómodo para ti. Él atrae tus caderas hasta la orilla de la cama y entra en ti mientras él está de pie y tú de arrodillas. Dentro de ti, él se siente imposiblemente grande y tú estás aturdido, pero él ya te está jodiendo, no espera por construir un ritmo y desde un principio va rápido, como si estuviera sacando a la fuerza los gemidos de ti con cada embestida. Se vuelve frenético y toma tu miembro hasta que te vienes casi en seco y te sientes exhausto y hecho polvo, pero él no se detiene y sientes su desesperación en la forma en que se mueve. Estás a punto de decirle algo cuando se detiene abruptamente. Con una maldición, sale de ti rápidamente y sabes que no se ha corrido todavía.

"Demonios-" grita y cae sobre la cama. "Demonios," repite y aprieta en un puño la sábana aun cuando presiona su otra palma sobre su rodilla y te das cuenta que está sufriendo. Te mueves y te arrodillas sobre la cama a su lado y sientes como tu corazón duele porque nunca lo habías visto tan infeliz, tan desgarradoramente triste, en su vida. Pones tu mano sobre él y sientes como tiembla, dándote cuenta de que su pecho no subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo excesivo, sino que por algo más, y lo abrazas. Él trata de alejarte pero te sientas a horcajadas sobre él, tus brazos envolviéndolo más fuerte, y él coloca sus manos sobre tus costados. "Para," dices firmemente, "solo detente," repites suavemente y sus manos tiemblan como si no supieran si quieren acercarte o alejarte.

"Kise," dice completamente miserable y suena tan, tan cansado que todo lo que está dentro de ti grita por sentirlo a él.

"Permíteme," agregas y posas tus labios sobre su sien. Tomas su cara en tus manos y lo besas suavemente, y él levanta su rostro hacia tu boca, y finalmente se siente como si fuera él mismo. El beso es un poco desesperado y descuidado, pero es honesto y real, tanto que podrías llorar porque han sido meses desde que lo has sentido así y temías que quizá lo podrías haber perdido.

"Permíteme," repites y eres tierno al tocarlo, cuando haces que se recueste sobre su espalda. Pasas la punta de tus dedos sobre los músculos tensos hasta que se relaja, depositas besos en su piel hasta que su respiración aumenta el ritmo y sus manos se tornan inquietas. Lo montas, lo introduces dentro de ti, en un lento y gentil deslizamiento. Totalmente opuesto a lo que hicieron antes. Extiende sus manos, las fija con las tuyas y te observa con sus ojos entrecerrados, y es la primera vez desde la lesión que crees, realmente crees, que todo estará bien.

Te sientas y arqueas tu espalda, porque lo sientes profundo, grueso, y algo pesado, y él te está mirando desde abajo como si se sintiera indefenso y todo lo que quieres es que él deje que lo cuides. "Daiki," gimes porque está tan dentro ti y sientes un montón de sensaciones acumulándose en tu pecho, lo que hace que sea difícil respirar.

"Ryouta," dice y su voz tiembla mientras te empuja a sus brazos, "Ryouta," repite casi en un sollozo y tú apenas te mueves pero lo besas suavemente y ves cómo se sacude bajo de ti, vaciándose dentro de tu interior.

"Yo-" empieza a decir y se detiene, hunde su rostro en tu cuello y enreda sus manos en tu cabello.

"Lo sé," dices y no lo dejas ir hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Nunca le pides perdón, aun cuando él merece una disculpa. En vez de eso, decides que estás harto de ser patético y te arrojas a la rehabilitación. Es un infierno y duele como una perra, se siente como si cada paso que das, retrocedes tres. Pero llegas a casa y él está allí con su comida horrible y sus dulces besos, siempre diciéndote: "bienvenido a casa." En la noche, él deja que lo sostengas tan apretadamente que difícilmente puedes respirar y sabes que él sabe que estás diciendo: "gracias."

* * *

Llegas a casa un martes en la noche, cargado de bolsas con comida, sintiéndote cansado y molesto por el tráfico, que era un infierno. Estabas casi completamente mojado porque es Noviembre, así que por supuesto tenía que llover y todo lo que quieres es un baño caliente, una sopa caliente, y un té caliente.

Lo olvidas todo sin embargo, porque no habías ni cerrado la puerta cuando él estaba sobre ti, sus grandes y cálidas manos acunan tu cara, su cuerpo apegado al tuyo contra la puerta, y su boca presionada contra la tuya, caliente y húmeda, calentándote casi enseguida.

"Qu-" tratas de preguntar pero estás un poco aturdido porque han sido meses desde que te ha besado de esa forma, y está sonriendo, con su cara sonrojada llena de alegría juvenil.

"Estoy libre," te dice y te toma medio segundo entenderlo, cuando lo entiendes apenas puedes contener tu propia felicidad.

"¿De verdad? ¿Del entrenamiento?" preguntas y él asiente, sueltas las bolsas de comida, porque a quién le importa unos tomates aplastados cuando tú has descubierto que el amor de tu vida va a ser capaz de ser feliz de nuevo. Lo abrazas nuevamente, y lo besas con urgencia, repetidas veces, en sus labios, mejillas, nariz, y tienes lágrimas en los ojos pero él difícilmente lo notará. Se detiene por un momento para sostener tu rostro, su respiración contra la tuya y cierra sus ojos, apoyando su frente sobre la tuya.

"Gracias," dice suavemente porque él no sabe cómo decir que lo siente y ahora de veras quieres llorar porque los últimos meses han sido duros, para ambos, y no te ha importado realmente. Quieres decirle que conocías su genio y temperamento, que entendías su frustración, que estabas preparado para pararte cuando él no podía, que lo hiciste feliz, lo harías de nuevo sin pensarlo. Lo besas en vez de decirle todo lo que piensas, porque nunca has sido muy bueno con las palabras, y estás seguro que él ya sabe todo eso de todas formas.

* * *

Tienes 33 y ganas el primer juego de la temporada. No eres un amateur, probablemente nunca lo serás de nuevo, pero te das cuenta que no te molesta. Solo juegas dos cuartos, pero no sientes dolor. Sabes que la rehabilitación y el entrenamiento tuvieron su recompensa, que el año que pasó fue una gran lucha que te volvió más fuerte. También anotas el punto ganador y eso significa que tu 50% sigue siendo el doble de mejor que el 100% de alguien más.

Al final del juego, lo buscas entre los espectadores y ahí está él, claro que lo está, viéndose ridículo vestido de traje, apoyado hacia adelante con sus codos, su mejilla descansando en la palma de su mano, mirándote. Está sonriendo y le sonríes de vuelta, y todo lo que quieres es ir ahí, tomar su cara en tus manos y besarlo. En vez de eso, levantas tu chaqueta y besas la prenda mojada mirando directamente hacia a él y sabes que él entiende el mensaje, porque su sonrisa se suaviza y sus ojos se vuelven más cálidos. No hay trofeo que alguna vez te haya hecho sentir de la forma en que él lo hace cada vez que te mira así.

* * *

Tienes 35 y bailas lentamente en la oscuridad con el chico que siempre has querido, quien te hace recordar los días de verano y sonríe cada vez que te besa.

* * *

Tienes 36 y observas el vacío departamento para asegurarte de que todo está en orden. Puedes escucharlo hablar con el dueño y de repente te das cuenta de que no volverás a escucharlo hablar en Inglés de nuevo, bueno, no tan seguido, o quizá nunca. Lo ves a él, fácilmente hablando con el otro hombre, y tiene un acento, porque esa es la forma que él es. Se aprendió las formas de habla, los idiomas y las jergas, y estúpidamente sientes nostalgia al oír la forma en que dice: "Sí."

"¿Estás listo?" te pregunta en Japonés, y su voz cambia, se oye algo más suave y crees que eso no es para nada malo.

Entras a un taxi que te lleva al aeropuerto y decirle adiós a Nueva York en una fría tarde de Octubre y te das cuenta de que extrañarás a la ciudad y la vida que hiciste ahí, pero tú lo miras a él y entonces sientes como si finalmente estuvieras yendo a casa.

* * *

Tú lo observas desde la puerta del gimnasio, y ves cómo le da órdenes a la tropa de adolescentes sudados, quienes están en parte fascinados y en parte intimidados por él, y encuentras gracioso lo fácil que puedes entender esa sensación. Tiene puesto unos jeans y una polera negra que tú le compraste, así que le queda tal vez un poco apretada en los hombros, pero hace que parezca más ancho y fuerte, y recuerdas como se sintieron esos brazos esta mañana mientras él embestía contra ti en la cama.

Los chicos se separan en equipos y organizan una formación rápido, y observas como sigue a los jugadores, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cabellos grises comienzan a crecer en sus sienes, pero la mayoría es totalmente oscuro. Grita una orden y luego asiente satisfecho cuando los chicos la siguen en la cancha.

"Él es muy bueno en esto," dice Kuroko a tu lado, de repente, y saltas un poco porque incluso habiendo pasado dos décadas, no te puedes acostumbrar a la forma en que aparece de la nada.

"Le gusta el básquetbol," respondes y sonríes cuando lo ves acercarse a uno de los chicos para mostrarle como lanzar un tiro.

"Sabes," Kuroko dice después de un momento de silencio, "Touou está en busca de un entrenador."

Sonríes ampliamente antes de que termine esa oración.

* * *

Él toma fotografías de todas las cosas y resulta que es un poco decente en ello. Al principio no te importa porque sabes lo duro que fue para él ser ocioso mientras tú perseguías tu carrera y te hacías un nombre. Así que realmente, estás feliz de que haya encontrado algo que disfruta y tú secretamente disfrutas ser el centro de su fotografía.

El cambio es gradual, y por muchos meses no estás particularmente molesto por ello, pero él se está metiendo cada vez más en la fotografía, lo que eventualmente significa que sus sesiones de fotos duran más de lo normal, y se vuelve más frecuente cuando la agencia solo sigue los caprichos de los profesionales.

No eres realmente consciente de que la situación completa se ha vuelto un problema para ti hasta que llega tarde un día jueves, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello desordenado por el viento, parecido a la forma en que luce luego de tener sexo. Tú piensas sobre eso, cuando responde a tu pregunta sobre dónde estaba: "Fui al parque y tomé algunas fotos de chicos jugando streetball."

Tu cerebro hace algo espectacularmente idiota (y te va a tomar AÑOS superarlo) porque estás irracionalmente molesto por el hecho de que tu Kise estaba tomándole fotos a otros hombres jugando básquetbol. Mientras tenía su pelo así.

"¿Estás bien?" repentinamente te pregunta y no habías notado que estabas frunciendo el ceño hasta ahora.

"Estoy bien," respondes sonando brusco incluso para tus propios oídos.

"¿Estás enojado?" Pregunta, confundido. Y sí, lo estás, y no vas a hablar de ello.

"No, estoy bien. Estoy contento de que hayas tenido un buen momento en el parque," respondes, pensando en salir a correr, o a jugar un poco. O golpear un muro. Pero su mano está sobre tu brazo y no vas a alejarlo porque eres la persona más madura en la discusión que están teniendo.

"Espera," dice genuinamente sorprendido, y luego pregunta, "¿estás celoso?"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras estabas de pie allí, mirándolo en shock. Ese es el horrible momento en que te das cuenta de que tú estás celoso, lo que es inmediatamente seguido de otra comprensión. Tienes más de 40 y deberías haber superado estas cosas de adolescentes.

De pronto te sientes avergonzado por todo y como que quieres morir y golpear un muro, y se debe notar en tu rostro porque él te está sonriendo, con su sonrisa extendiéndose más y más por todo su rostro. y sientes que quieres morir.

"Eso es tan adorable," agrega y hace las cosas mil veces peor.

"Saldré a trotar," dices sintiendo tu cara más caliente pero el tira de ti, desequilibrándote y tú como que caes de trasero al suelo. No tienes tiempo de quejarte porque él está subiéndose a horcajadas sobre ti, besándote.

"De verdad eres adorable," él repite sobre tus labios y te besa, interrumpiendo tus protestas. "Y también un poco tonto," agrega antes de sentarse. "Podrías haberme dicho que te sentías abandonado," dice y eso es- no.

"¡No me siento abandonado!" gritas, mortificado al escuchar el puchero en tu voz. Te acuerdas de lo maravilloso que él realmente es porque no te dice nada por eso y, en vez de eso, sonríe y dice "bien," antes de bajar hasta a ti para besarte suavemente. La tensión se va de tu cuerpo cuando él acaricia tu pecho, mientras desliza su lengua contra la tuya en esa lenta y profunda manera que tiene de hacerlo. Tus manos recorren sus costados y en el momento que se aleja un poco de ti, lo abrazas y presionas tu cara en contra de su cuello.

"De verdad no me molesta," dices después de un momento porque estás feliz de que haya encontrado algo que disfruta y no quieres que se detenga porque aparentemente quieres volver a ser adolescente. Él pasa sus dedos por tu cabello y frota su mejilla contra la tuya.

"Lo sé," responde y se sienta. Su cabello sigue desordenado, sus ojos están entrecerrados y él tiene dibujada esa suave sonrisa suya que hace que te sientas cálido por dentro y que quieras joderlo desesperadamente.

Terminas teniendo sexo en el living y se siente como cuando tenías 26 en Nueva York, todo era nuevo y emocionante. Sabes que mañana te dolerá el trasero y tu rodilla necesitará hielo, pero mientras te monta, todo sonrojado, relajado y más que nada desnudo, ahora si con un cabello desordenado por el sexo, piensas que es un intercambio justo.

Te preguntas que tanto daño te puede hacer si duermes en la alfombra, cuando él se aleja de ti y estás casi dormido cuando escuchas el 'click click click' del disparador. Cuando abres tus ojos, lo ves de pie delante de ti, sin ropa interior, con la camisa sin abotonar, y sonriendo aun cuando te saca fotos de nuevo.

"¿Qué diablos?" Farfullas y tratas de sentarte pero otra vez te monta a horcajadas.

"Sigues siendo mi modelo favorito," dice y te sonrojas tanto que puedes sentir que llega a tu cuero cabelludo. Te toma más fotos y estás mortificado y un poco complacido, y mortificado porque estás complacido, y también, un poco caliente por todo esto.

Él mira las fotos, recorriéndolas y su sonrisa se torna encantadoramente lasciva. "He estado muriendo por hacer esto," confiesa y ambos se sorprenden cuando te pones duro otra vez. Su sonrisa nunca había sido tan amplia.

Al final, tuviste que ponerle hielo a tu rodilla y tomar un baño caliente donde casi te duermes de puro cansancio, y ahora eres consciente de cómo luces cuando se la chupas y crees que es malo pensar que eso es caliente pero entonces recuerdas como maldijo y se corrió cuando decidiste hacer contacto visual mientras estaba tratando de sacarte una foto con las manos temblorosas, y en serio, ¿cómo alguien puede sentir otra cosa que no sea orgullo ante eso?

* * *

Tomas fotografías más que nada porque tenías curiosidad, pero es también porque encuentras una foto vieja que tomaste con tu celular en preparatoria. No recuerdas realmente dónde estabas o qué estabas haciendo, pero están él y Kagami riendo tan fuerte sobre algo que están casi llorando. Debió haber sido invierno dado las gruesas chaquetas y la luz fría, y eres atrapado por una ola de nostalgia porque no lo recuerdas realmente. La preparatoria fue hace casi tres décadas atrás y se siente como si hubiera sido una vida completa.

Y eso es lo que realmente te mueve a hacerlo, la necesidad de inmortalizar una vida que sabes que es tan efímera como preciada. Sacas fotos como loco y aprecias las fotos en las que sale él, aquellas que él no supo que le tomaste. En los años que vienen, pondrás todas esas fotos en un álbum después de un álbum lleno de fotos de toda una vida llena de amor, sueños y esperanza. También te das cuenta que, de vez en cuando, fotos desaparecen y cuando le preguntas, él niega ser el responsable. Las encuentras después, de casualidad, en su billetera, y piensas que es tan adorable que tienes que sentarte por un momento.

Ya que fingió ser inocente, decides que necesita aprender una lección y cambias las fotos, reemplazándolas por fotos de ti mismo teniendo sexo con él.

Toma casi una semana pero tú sabes cuando las encuentra porque recibes un mensaje una tarde que dice: maldito idiota, lo que te hace sonreír por todo el día.

* * *

Tienes 50 y él tiene 49, él te está besando con mucho más entusiasmo que cualquiera de sus cuerpos puede resistir. Te ríes porque está siendo gracioso de nuevo, incluso con sus manos recorriendo la piel bajo tu polera y su agarre está lleno de intención. Metes tus dedos a través de su cabello, rascando su cuero cabelludo, siguiendo las líneas plateadas de sus sienes. Encuentras injusto a nivel cósmico que él ha envejecido de forma más elegante que tú, las líneas que el tiempo ha puesto parecen marcar los ángulos de su rostro, acentuando de forma seductora las comisuras de sus ojos.

Él sonríe y es una sonrisa realmente traviesa que hace que tu sangre empiece a hervir y te sorprende que después de un cuarto de siglo, aun no lo superes. Que después de tantos años de salvaje deseo por este hombre no ha disminuido ni un poco. Tu risa se transforma en un gemido cuando mordisquea tu oreja, cuando sientes su respiración caliente sobre la humedad.

Él olvida, como siempre lo hace cuando está así, que se supone que tiene que tener cuidado con su rodilla y abruptamente detiene las maravillosas cosas que te estaba haciendo, para maldecir de forma creativa y cambia su centro de gravedad.

Han pasado demasiados años desde que se lesionó, y recuerdas cómo al principio esto podría haber sido el tipo de cosa que lo hubiera puesto de mal humor. Recuerdas que aprendiste a leer las líneas de su rostro, la sombra de sus ojos, a escuchar su cuerpo en vez de sus palabras.

Han pasado demasiados años desde entonces y eso significa que él ha hecho las paces con su cuerpo, tanto como puede, y así es como solo se mueve para aliviar el dolor y deja lo empujes sobre su espalda. Te subes sobre él fácilmente, la punta de tus dedos descansando en su abdomen, sus manos firmes como el acero en tus caderas.

Mueve sus piernas un poco, te ajusta a su gusto y deja salir un ronroneo complacido cuando la presión se asienta sobre su vientre perfectamente. Ambos siguen vestidos y nada va a suceder por un rato pero estás contento de que aunque ya no está la urgencia de la juventud, la pasión permaneció.

Lo miras hacia abajo, él está sin polera, un poco sudado por la corrida matutina, y la transpiración le brinda un destello a su piel oscura. Tus manos son el opuesto contraste y te fascina pasarlas por las pendientes y valles de músculos que mantiene no por vanidad (no como tú), sino que por el amor al deporte que los unió en primer lugar. Él sonríe, satisfecho y un poco engreído porque él siempre ha sido engreído en la cama, y tu pecho se comprime porque sabes que él te considera su mayor y más grande logro.

Te acercas a él, abrumado por la emoción y lo besas profundo y lento, y él te sostiene, anclándote cuando tienes que serás ahogado por las sensaciones.

Tienes 50 y él tiene 49, y ambos siguen imposible e irrevocablemente enamorados.

.

.

.

"Como si fueras encendida por dentro.

Debajo de tu piel vive la luna."  
-Pablo Neruda

* * *

Hermoso, no es así? Me encanta ese fic, uno de mis favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí uwu

Besos~


End file.
